The Sixth International Myotonic Dystrophy Consortium (IDMC) will bring together the entire spectrum of researchers, clinicians, other care providers, patients and family members to discuss current research discoveries, new therapeutic approaches, and optimal clinical care for myotonic dystrophy. In addition to focusing upon the most recent scientific advances in these areas, the goals of the meeting include: 1) To enhance the open exchange of the information related to basic and clinical research in myotonic dystrophy; 2) To stimulate the initiation of collaborative research between investigators worldwide, to improve the understanding of the fundamental pathomechanism, to develop optimal translational research strategies, and to identify high priority areas for new therapies; 3) To provide junior investigators with an opportunity to present their work and to interact with more established researchers and clinicians in the field, and to encourage patients and their advocates to meet with these young and senior investigators to discuss their common interests and concerns about myotonic dystrophy. This meeting has an established record of sharing new information, stimulating scientific exchange, and forming collaborations, as well as providing a unique environment that integrates researchers, clinicians, and patients in an extended conversation about the significance of research especially as it pertains to patients and future treatments. This meeting is an excellent venue for encouraging the training of young scientists (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and PIs). The IDMC is the premier meeting for a comprehensive, broad-based discussion of cutting edge advances in the field. Discoveries of the gene defects and identification of molecular pathomechanisms responsible for specific disease manifestations have created new opportunities to develop effective therapies for this relentlessly progressive group of diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]